Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal
Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal is a supporting antagonist in Guillermo Del Toro's Neflix original animated series Trollhunters, the first installment in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy, serving as one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Usurna) of Part Two and as a supporting antagonist-turned-neutral character of Part Three. He is the right-hand man to Gunmar and the brother of Blinky. He is voiced by , who also played The Joker in Batman: The Animated Series, the Skeleton King in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, Maximus in the Fantastic Four animated series, the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Kavaxas in Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Stickybeard in Codename: Kids Next Door, Flint in Disney's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Niju in Balto II: Wolf Quest by Universal Pictures, Solomon Grundy in the DC Animated Universe, Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Trickster in The Flash, ShiverJack in Disney's Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Undergrowth in the Danny Phantom series, Agent Goodman in Disney's Recess: School's Out, and Alvin the Treacherous in the How to Train Your Dragon series. History Background Pre-villainy Dictacious was not always evil, as he used to live in Heartstone Trollmarket. He was a writer, with his books aiding the protagonists many times in the future. He and his brother Blinky shared a good relationship. Unfortunately, at some point, he joined Gunmar because he thought what was he was doing was right for Trolls, but also possibly so he would be spared from Gunmar's uprising. After the battle of Killahead, Dictacious was sealed in the Darklands along with the rest of Gunmar's army. Part 2 Escape From the Darklands After many years of this imprisonment, Jim Lake Jr. (the current Trollhunter and main protagonist) transcended into the Darklands to defeat Gunmar and save Enrique. Dictacious learned of this, and quickly organized his capture, knowing this could be their chance to escape. Just as Jim returns Enrique to Claire, he is taken by the Gumm-Gumms and brought to Dictacious. He is locked up along with Nomura, but it is not long before his friends arrive to his rescue, one of which being Blinky. As Jim's team enter the Darklands, Toby and Claire end up being separated from Blinky and AAARRRGGHH. Dictacious manages to kidnap AAARRRGGHH and his brother. Dictacious tricks Blinky into telling him where Killahead is, but soon after, Blinky escapes, blinding Dictacious. The gang manage to grab Jim and escape back to the surface world, thinking that it is all over. However, in the end of the episode Hiss Hiss, Bang Bang, it is revealed that Gunmar and Dictacious have both escaped the Darklands, with the intentions of building another army. Rivalry with Otto After escaping the Darklands, he joined Gunmar with the Janus order. Otto, a member, wanted to replace Dictacious as Gunmar's second in command. This obviously angered him, sparking a rivalry between the two. Later, Jim and the other Trollhunters return to the Janus Order to find all of the changelings killed by Gunmar, with Dictacious most likely having a hand in the massacre as well. However, Otto was left alive, but under the control of Gunmar's decimaar blade as a distraction for the Trollhunters while Gunmar and Dictacious head to Trollmarket, only to be killed by Jim, ending Dictacious and Otto's rivalry forever. Taking Over Trollmarket The Trollhunters return to Trollmarket, however, the Gunmar, a brainwashed Draal, Usurna, and Dictacious had arrived already. While Dictacious looks for Blinky in an attempt at revenge, he is captured by him and chained up, in a call back to the episode 'Homecoming'. The Trollhunters interrogate him and fin out Gunmar is going for the Heartstone. They go to stop him, but are too late, and Gunmar absorbs the Heartstone's power. The Trollhunters gather all the non-corrupted trolls and bring them to the Gyre Station to escape. Usurna discovers Dictacious and frees him. The two head for the Gyre station, and begin to break down the wall. When they realize the gyre will not get everyone out in time, Claire makes a portal for everyone to escape. The portal begins to kill her, but the other hunters step in, and the portal is made, allowing everyone to escape. Dictacious and Usurna break in, but are dissapointed to see everyone is gone. Dictacious is last seen in part two by Gunmar's side after he absorbs the Heartstone's power. Part 3 Being Betrayed by Gunmar When Dictacious hears Morgana's voice, he reports it to Usurna. When Gunmar finds out about this, he travels to find Morgana's spirit, and she tells him that Dictatious had been lying about receiving visions from Morgana to one up Otto. This angers Gunmar, and when he returns, he attempts to kill Dictatious. AAARRRGGHH, who had been spying, is angered by this, and attacks Gunmar and his forces and runs away with Dictatious. He tells him to go meet Blinky, which he does. As he's running away, Dictatious hears AAARRRGGHH being subdued and captured by Gunmar. Teaming up with Jim When the parents are close to finding Jim's secret, he retreats into the basement to speak with Blinky, who reveals AAARRRGGHH has been captured, and he learned this from an untrustworthy source. He reveals he has Dictatious tied up. He begs the two to trust him, but they refuse. Jim returns upstairs to confess the truth, but while he does, a swarm of goblins sent to kill Dictatious by Usurna break into the basement. Blinky tries his best to fight them off, but they manage to make their way upstairs, attacking everyone. As Jim, Claire, Toby, and Blinky fight off the goblins, two drag off Dictatious. The leader attempts to kill him, but Barbra steps in, blending the goblin, scaring the others off. Afterwards he stays behind at Jim's house with the adults while Jim and his friends make their way to Merlin's tomb to stop Gunmar and Angor Rot and save AAARRRGGHH. While this happens, a police officer sees him, and is knocked out by Toby's nana. They discuss what to do with him, and Dictatious suggests killing him, meaning he has not fully abandoned his Gumm-Gumm nature yet. Eventually they decide to make a play to trick the officer into thinking Dictatious was just wearing a makeup. After this, it is revealed Dictatious is living with Toby and Nana. Appearance Dictacious is a troll with green skin, six eyes, black and white frizzy hair, and four arms. He has a long blue nose and strange patterns all over his body. He wears black pants and occasionally a hood. Personality Dictacious used to live in Trollmarket, with his brother Blinky, who looked up to him. However, this did not last, as he began to believe that Gunmar's beliefs were best for Troll-kind, He also kinda faked his death; so he abandoned Trollmarket and became loyal to Gunmar. He takes his job with pride and has a rivalry with Otto Scaarbach, who wishes to steal his place as council. He is also shown to be pessimistic, such as when he suggests Jim and the others did not text because Gunmar cut off their hands. Gallery Gumm-Gumms Season 2.jpg|Dictacious, Gunmar, Gumm-Gumms, a Goblin, a Nyarlagroth (top right), and a Stalking (top left) in the Darklands. Trivia *Originally, the makers of the show were going to have Dictacious deceased. However, they were so impressed by Mark Hamill's performance that they decided to have the character redeemed instead. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trolls Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:Affably Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Karma Houdini